Blue Bird
by DanettePistache
Summary: Donc je fais l'effort de me déplacer jusqu'à la tour du Hokage pour qu'au final on me file une mission de rang D ? Je suis un genin moi pour courir après une autruche ? - Et si les ninja de Konoha utilisaient Twitter, quel genre de catastrophes pourraient avoir lieu ?


**Bonsoiiir!**

 **Ce soir je vous propose d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si le monde ninja avait Twitter ... Je vous avoue que j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête à 3h du matin car je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est basé sur le type de conversations que je vois passer sur ce fameux réseau social mais j'ai essayé d'adapter un peu aux différents personnages. Pour information, le TN c'est le "twitter name", on peut en changer souvent, c'est pas vraiment un pseudo, on peut mettre un peu ce qu'on veut, souvent c'est une bêtise mais pas nécessairement x). pour Curiouscat, c'est un site où on peut poser des questions anonymement (oupas) à quelqu'un, et la personne qui y répond les publie sur son compte Twitter, et je crois avoir fait le tour des informations capitales à la compréhension x)** **(je suis juste un peu déçue de pas pouvoir mettre les arobase, ça détruit un peu toute ma belle mise en page mais du coup ce qui est souligné est censé être précédé de ce signe du coup ^^')**

 **Je ferais peut être une suite, qui sait, si j'ai l'inspiration et si vous la voulez. En attendant, bonne lecture ! :p**

* * *

 **Je sais pas quoi mettre en TN** ( Rasenshuriken)  
Grave hâte d'être Hokage.

 **Sasuke** ( UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à rasenshuriken  
_Tais toi et dépêche toi de venir t'entrainer, tu vas pas le devenir en passant ta vie sur Twitter.

1 retweet 6 j'aime

* * *

 **Futur Hokage** ( UchiwaS)  
Mort donc je fais l'effort de me déplacer jusqu'à la tour du Hokage pour qu'au final on me file une mission de rang D ? Je suis un genin moi pour courir après une autruche ?

7 j'aime

 **Iruka** ( Dauphinvie)  
 _En réponse à UchiwaS_  
Tu as déserté avant de passer chunin donc techniquement ...

 **Futur Hokage** ( UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à Dauphinvie_  
Je dois repasser l'examen ?!

1 j'aime

 **Toujours pas de TN** ( rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à UchiwaS et Dauphinvie_  
Ptdrrrr bah oui mais t'inquiètes je dois le repasser aussi, on le fera ensemble ! :D

 **Futur Hokage** ( UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken et Dauphinvie_  
Je veux mourir.

3 j'aime

* * *

 **G un nom d'arbre²** ( jebosse)  
Snabsbabjaqjsjsialab

4 j'aime

 **Hinata** ( HinataH)  
 _En réponse à jebosse_  
Tu vas bien Sakura ?

 **G un nom d'arbre ²** ( jebosse)  
 _En réponse à HinataH_  
?bah ui tst trsl

3 j'aime

 **Tenten** ( QueenT)  
 _En réponse à jebosse et HinataH_  
Je crois qu'elle est juste bourrée...

* * *

 **L'Homme Bête** ( Akamaru)  
Imagine tu veux être Hokage mais t'es toujours genin à 18 ans ptdrrr quelle vie

2 retweets 5 j'aime

 **Shino** ( AburameShino)  
 _En réponse à Akamaru_  
Imagine au lieu de t'entrainer tu fais des indirects sur les 2 ninja les plus puissants du village à 18 ans ptdrrr quelle vie

11 retweets 17 j'aime

 **Futur Hokage** ( UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à Akamaru et AburameShino_  
MORT

 **L'Homme Bête** ( Akamaru)  
 _En réponse à AburameShino  
_Mais Shino détends toi c'était une blague...

* * *

 **Stop m'appeller blondie** ( Yamanakawaii)  
Tuez mon ennui pendant que Chôji et Shika dorment svp

Curiouscat . Me / UchiwaS

 **G un nom d'arbre²** ( jebosse)  
 _En réponse à Yamanakawaii_  
Tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi parce que t'as mit le lien du curiouscat de Sasuke là...

2 j'aime

* * *

 **L'Homme Bête** ( Akamaru)  
Est ce que Naruto sera Hokage avant moi ?

Oui _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _100%  
Non ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .0%  
113 votes - résultats définitifs

 **L'Homme Bête** ( Akamaru)  
 _En réponse à Akamaru_  
Je vous hais tous.

* * *

 **Bref** ( UchiwaS)  
Votre pote Naruto Uzumaki qui cherche des prétextes pour m'embrasser tout le temps là canalisez le un peu.

6 j'aime

 **Stop m'appeller Blondie** ( Yamanakawaii)  
 _En réponse à UchiwaS_  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? Explique toi rasenshuriken

 **Sans TN fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à Yamanakawai et UchiwaS_  
C'était des accidents ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿ ? ? ? ?

 **Bref** ( UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken et Yamanakawaii_  
Evidemment.

 **Sans TN Fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à UchiwaS et Yamanakawaii_  
Tu forces à remettre ça sur le tapis... À moins que ça te plaise finalement :))

2 j'aime

 **Flemme.** ( ShikaN)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken, UchiwaS et Yamanakawaii_  
Continuez cette conversation en privé, on veut pas en savoir plus...

8 j'aime

* * *

 **Madara Uchiwa** ( InfiniteTsukuyomi)  
Bonjour :)

50 retweets 65 j'aime

 **Deuxième du nom** ( TobiramaSenju)  
 _En réponse à InfiniteTsukuyomi_  
T'étais pas mort toi ?

70 retweets 91 j'aime

* * *

 **Bref** ( UchiwaS)  
#Nouvellephotodeprofil

115 retweets 386 j'aime

 **Sans TN fixe** ( rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à UchiwaS_  
Tu peux pas t'empêcher de frimer c'est dingue.

* * *

 **A** (YondaimeRaikage)  
IPUOHB¨JIBGYXS

5 024 retweets 6 439 j'aime

 **A** (YondaimeRaikage)  
Invention de malheur.

* * *

 **Sans TN fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
#Nouvellephotodeprofil

3 retweets 10 j'aime

 **Sans TN fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken_  
Vous craignez de ouf, ma photo elle est grave plus belle que celle de UchiwaS pourtant.

 **Sai** ( Sai)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken  
_Je crois lire de la jalousie...

 **Bref** ( UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à Sai et Rasenshuriken_  
Moins de 100 j'aime sur tes photos me mentionne pas

5 j'aime

 **Sans TN fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à UchiwaS et Sai_  
Regardez le avec ses chevilles qui gonflent

* * *

 **Bref** ( UchiwaS)  
Bon par contre  NinjaCopieur vous fatiguez à être toujours en retard, grandissez un peu

41 j'aime

 **Hatakage** ( NinjaCopieur)  
 _En réponse à UchiwaS_  
J'avais une bonne raison.

 **Sans TN fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à NinjaCopieur et UchiwaS  
_Ah ouais ? Laquelle ?

 **Hatakage** ( NinjaCopieur)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken et UchiwaS_  
…...j'ai pas le temps là je vous explique une prochaine fois et puis ça ne vous concerne même pas

 **G un nom d'arbre²** ( jebosse)  
 _En réponse à NinjaCopieur, Rasenshuriken et UchiwaS_  
Évidemment...

* * *

 **Sans TN fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
Eh Kyubi c'est quand tu veux que tu me prêtes ton chakra hein

 **Kurama** ( Kyubi)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken_  
Tu prends un peu trop de libertés avec mon chakra en ce moment gamin. Débrouille toi un peu tout seul pour voir pour une fois

 **Sans TN fixe** ( Rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à Kyubi_  
Mais nan t'abuses j'en ai vraiment besoin là en plus ….

 **Kurama** ( Kyubi)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken_  
Justement :)))

* * *

 **G un nom d'arbre²** ( jebosse)  
Donc là je dois me lever à 6h pour partir en mission avec trois abrutis, j'en ai marre de ma vie tuez moi s'il vous plaît.

 **Bref** ( UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à Jebosse_  
Qui est ce qui m'a couru après pendant pratiquement 4 ans pour que je rentre au village et qu'on reforme l'équipe 7 déjà ? J'ai un doute.

2 j'aime

* * *

 **Flemme.** ( ShikaN)  
Galère...

4 retweets 12 j'aime

* * *

 **Sans TN Fixe** (Rasenshuriken)  
Eh personne aurait vu mon bon pour un repas gratuit chez Ichiraku svp ?

13 j'aime

 **Sans TN Fixe** (Rasenshuriken)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken_  
Vous voulez pas me répondre au lieu de liker mon tweet ?

 **Bref** (UchiwaS)  
 _En réponse à Rasenshuriken_  
Non, c'est bien plus drôle de te voir galérer ;))

21 j'aime

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je continue ? :D**


End file.
